It's Not Marta
by Eefara
Summary: Tenebrae decides to ask Rataosk a rather personal question. Light RataEmil
1. It's Not Marta

Disclaimer-I do not own any aspect of ToS:DotNW.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Standing on one of the wooden Luin bridges by the light of a full moon, Lord Ratatosk, Summon Spirit of the Great Kharlan Tree and guardian of the Ginnungagap, breathed in the cool night air. It was a beautiful night; stars shined like diamonds in the sky as the moon beamed down its soft radiance. Some would say that it was a night for thinking great thoughts; Ratatosk simply wanted to be alone.

But it wasn't to be.

"Lord Ratatosk." The Centurion of Darkness glided to Ratatosk's side, obviously in the mood to chat.

Ratatosk, however, was not. "What?"

"I know it's not my place to ask, but I'm curious. Do you...ah..."

"If you're going to bother me, then spit it out already."

"Well, hmmm...it's hard to put into words...Ah...let's see..."

"Tenebrae!"

"My apologies, lord. Do you...like Lady Marta?"

"...Where the hell did that come from?"

Tenebrae shifted uncomfortably. "You just seem to be spending more time with her, so I was wondering..."

Ratatosk turned to glare at the Centurion. "Leave. Now."

The Centurion meekly bowed his head and left, slightly peeved that his question hadn't been answered.

Ratatosk continued to stare at the peaceful water. He wasn't that upset that Tenebrae had asked; it was more that he had a feeling Tenebrae would pass out if he told him who he liked.

Blond, green-eyed, a wimp....It wasn't Marta.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? Review?**


	2. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of ToS:DotNW

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Dark radiance!"

Ratatosk's attack tore through the remaining wolf. He smiled and muttered under his breath, "Pathetic."

Marta walked up to him, chattering away happily. "Whew! Those monsters were tough, but nothing compared to you! You're amazing in battle!"

Ratatosk sheathed his sword, turning away from her. Why the hell couldn't she just shut up for once? One of these days...

Behind him, he could hear Marta huff angrily.

"Lord Ratatosk?" Tenebrae materialized beside him. "Before you leave, I was wondering..."

"Not that damn question from before?" He sighed impatiently, gesturing to Marta to go on ahead of him.

"I'm afraid so, sir."

The Summon Spirit closed his eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

Tenebrae had no answer.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, my lord." Ratatosk narrowed his eyes at the enthusiasm in Tenebrae's voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's not Marta."

"I see...Who is it?"

Now completely lost in his own little world, Ratatosk smiled. "We see each other every so often." A wistful note crept into his voice. "Not as often as I'd like, unfortunately." Here he shrugged. "But our time together makes up for it. He's cute when he blushes."

The Centurion of Darkness could only stare. "...He? You love whom, lord?"

The corners of Ratatosk's mouth tilted upward slightly.

"Emil, of course."

~*~

"Marta! Marta! Come here!"

Marta started, then turned to run to Emil. It had only been a few minutes since Ratatosk had dismissed her, but Emil sounded as if someone had been killed.

"What's wrong, Emil?! Are you hurt?! Are you..."

Marta's voice trailed off at the sight of Tenebrae. "What happened to Tenebrae?"

The Centurion sat on the ground, his eyes wide open with an expression of shock in them.

"I don't know! I came back just a minute ago, and he was like this! He keeps twitching and muttering my name..."

Marta put her hand on Tenebrae's forehead. "Do you think he's sick?"

"I-I don't think so. Can Centurions even get sick?"

"TENEBRAE!"

"Marta! What are you yelling for?"

"Maybe it'll make him come back to his senses."

To Emil's everlasting surprise, it worked. Tenebrae jerked slightly, then turned to face the two worried humans. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"What happened, Tenebrae?" Marta knelt down beside him, still worried.

"Believe me when I say this, Lady Marta. You don't want to know."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I was originally just going to leave this with the previous chapter, but Tenebrae's reaction was too funny. XD**


End file.
